


klavierwerke

by sigrdrifa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigrdrifa/pseuds/sigrdrifa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story—Kirigiri Kyouko and solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	klavierwerke

You can hear them, screaming at each other in the next room, and being only small yourself then, you’re unable to find any means of blocking it out—you can’t leave, can’t find a single place inside your house that puts enough distance between you and the voices—and the words are folding into each other and becoming a din, and the din is becoming enough to make bile rise in your throat and your hands clam with sweat, and your grandfather—

“You are a dishonour to this family, a dishonour to the Kirigiri name! A _dishonour_!”

Your grandfather’s voice, and then nothing. You swallow hard. It's silent as a graveyard, but the rigidity of the atmosphere is clear and cutting as a blade.

You are still, quiet and curled into the corner of the room as if you’re trying to become the furniture, looking out through the window and into the garden. It’s pretty out there, it’s safe. Your eyes follow the edge of the shallow pond and think that you would like to immerse yourself in it ( _and sink and float and sink and float and sink and float_ —)

Footsteps. They’re closing in. Something’s happened, you can tell, some kind of progression - but what is it? Perhaps they’ve decided to call it off and give themselves time to cool down. For a moment, you’re hopeful, and you let yourself relax slightly.

The door leading into the lounge slams open and you lurch in your place, cowering. Your father storms through and refuses to look at you, or look back, or look anywhere that is not _onwards_. Anywhere that is not _ahead_.

In a matter of seconds, he has wrenched open the front door and then thrown it shut behind himself. The noise echoes and rings out like a steeple bell.

You wait.

You wait until you fall asleep against the window pane, and the sky stretches high above, stars and undiscovered planets forming the bowl of heaven upended over the earth. When you rise next morning, you're haloed in sunlight and he’s nowhere to be seen. But you keep waiting anyway.

(He never returns, and you realize that you knew he never would right from the start. You spend too many long years hating yourself for what was never your fault.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an edited version of what i posted on [my kirigiri rp blog](http://weaponizer.tumblr.com) yesterday night


End file.
